Yonex
intro History The company was founded in 1946 by Minoru Yoneyama as a producer of wooden floats for fishing nets. The company was later forced out of this market because of the invention of plastic floats. This led to a commitment by Yoneyama to never again be left behind by technological advancements. In 1957, Yoneyama began to make badminton racquets for other brands. By 1961, the first Yoneyama branded racquet was introduced, and within another two years an export company was created for the worldwide distribution. After the company began to make aluminum badminton racquets in 1969, it found that the same technology could be applied to the tennis racquet which the company introduced in 1971. The company began to experiment with graphite shafts for both types of racquets and found that these would also be useful for golf clubs. Finding a growing market, the Yonex Corporation (a wholly owned subsidiary) was established in Torrance, California in July 1983. In 1992 Yonex introduced the widebody racquet the "Isometric 500", a racquet that was much less "tear drop" shaped than previous racquets. The more "square" head of the racquet gave it a much larger striking surface, which provides a larger "sweet spot" to hit the shuttle. It led other manufacturers to follow suit in "square-head" or isometric designs. The parent company was listed on the Tokyo Stock Exchange in 1994. Despite it's shrinking market share in badminton, Yonex remains the biggest badminton company in the world. Yonex provides clothing for numerous national badminton associations around the world, such as the Malaysian Badminton Association, Badminton Scotland, Badminton England, Badminton Ireland and Badminton Wales. Products Rackets Arcsaber *Arcsaber i-Slash *Arcsaber Z-Slash * Arcsaber 11 *Arcsaber 10 *Arcsaber 9FL *Arcsaber 9 *Arcsaber 8DX *Arcsaber 7 * Arcsaber 6 * Arcsaber 5DX *Arcsaber 5 *Arcsaber 009DX *Arcsaber 008 *Arcsaber 003 *Arcsaber 002 Armortec *Armortec 900 Technique *Armortec 900 Power *Armortec 800 (offense) *Armortec 800 (defensive) *Armortec 700 *Armortec 600 *Armortec 500 *Armortec 300 *Armortec 250 * Armortec 150 *Armortec 70 Mega G2 *Armortec 70 MEGA Carbonex *Carbonex 50 * Carbonex 35 *Carbonex 30MS *Carbonex 880 * Carbonex 25 * Carbonex 23 * Carbonex 22 *Carbonex 21 * Carbonex 20MS * Carbonex 20 Power * Carbonex 20 Long * Carbonex 20 Tour (Japan version: Carbonex 20 Pro) *Carbonex 20 *Carbonex 19 *Carbonex 18 *Carbonex 17 *Carbonex 16 *Carbonex 15 *Carbonex 14 *Carbonex 13 *Carbonex 12 *Carbonex 11R *Carbonex 11P *Carbonex 10MS *Carbonex 9 Tour *Carbonex 9 *Carbonex 8 Tour * Carbonex 8DX *Carbonex 8 *Carbonex 7 *Carbonex 6 *Carbonex 5 *Carbonex 4 *Carbonex 3 *Carbonex 2 *Carbonex 1 *Carbonex 8300 *Carbonex 8200 Light *Carbonex 8000 *Carbonex 7000 *Carbonex 6000DF Isometric * Isometric Ti Swing Power (SX/SS/SR/SA) * Isometric Swing Power 900 Long (SX/SS/SR/SA) * Isometric Tour 800 (Japan version: Isometric Pro 800) * Isometric Pro 700 Long * Isometric Power 600 (Japan version: Super Isometric 7) * Isometric Swing Power 500 Long * Isometric 500 * Isometric 400 Long * Isometric Tour 300 (Japan version: Isometric Pro 600) * Isometric 250 Long * Isometric Power 200 * Isometric 200 * Isometric 150 Long * isometric 100 Long * Isometric 100 * Isometric 80 * Isometric Slim 10 (Japan version: Super Isometric 10) * Super Isometric 11 * Super Isometric 9 Long Muscle Power * Muscle Power 100 * Muscle Power 99 * Muscle Power 88 * Muscle Power 77 * Muscle Power 66 * Muscle Power 55 * Muscle Power 44 * Muscle Power 33 * Muscle Power 29 * Muscle Power 23 * Muscle Power 22 Nanospeed *Nanospeed 9900 *Nanospeed 9000 Type S *Nanospeed 9000 Type X *Nanospeed 8000 *Nanospeed 7700 *Nanospeed 7000 *Nanospeed 6600 *Nanospeed 5000 *Nanospeed 3000 *Nanospeed 990 *Nanospeed 850 *Nanospeed 600 *Nanospeed 500 *Nanospeed 300 *Nanospeed 200 *Nanospeed 100